Reckless Actions
by Naruto.Fruba.Lover
Summary: Shikamaru does enjoy a game of Hide and Seek every once in a while. ShikaOC


"Shikamaruuu!" Kamina called, searching high and low for her missing friend. "Shikamaru!! Where are you?!" Kamina grinned, narrowing her eyes as she snuck behind a man with pineapple-shaped hair. "Shika! I found you!" She shouted, pouncing on the man's back.

"Oohh…" He moaned. The man turned around. It wasn't Shikamaru. "Miss Hakito? What are you doing?" It was his father.

"Oh my! I'm sorry Nara-San! I thought you were Shikamaru!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"No, it's quite alright. We do look alike. Why are you looking for my son?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm? Oh, I bet Shikamaru that I could find him in an hour without either of us using our ninja techniques." Kamina grinned.

"And how is that going for you?"

Her expression faded and she sweat-dropped. "Well…I have been searching for about four hours now…"

The elder Nara laughed. "He's not at home, but maybe you should try the tree on the hill. He loves that place."

And it all came together like a jigsaw puzzle. "Why didn't I think of that!?" She face-palmed. "Thank you Nara-San, but I have to go find him now!" She sighed, running towards the directed place.

* * *

"Oi! Shikamaru-baka!" Kamina shouted, climbing the hill. He didn't even move. "Hey!! Teme! How did you hide so easily!? It's been hours!" She said, hands on hips and glaring downcast at him.

"You just suck at looking for the obvious." He snorted, breathing as evenly as he were sleeping.

"I object to that. Come on, I'm bored and I heard there's gonna be a party in a few hours, let's go~!" She smiled, jerking Shikamaru off the ground.

"What the-- Kamina. There is no way you are going to a party. You know how you act, troublesome woman." He huffed, yawning.

"So who cares if I have one…two…five…shots of sake?! No one, that's who. Let's go! I haven't been out anywhere in forever!"

"Kamina, you _know_I care. Stop trying to convince me. It's not going to work."

* * *

"Hey Ino! Long time no see!"

"Wow! Kamina-Chan! You actually got Shikamaru to take you here. I thought he'd put his lazy ass down and refuse to let you go. I swear, sometimes you guys are like-"

"Don't even finish that, Ino!" Kamina laughed, "Yeah, I convinced him. He's not too happy about it, but after a few dances and a beer or two he'll be fiiiine." She smirked, putting her hands on her hips.

"If you can get him to, that is. He surely looks pissed, Kamina! Maybe he needs to get laid." Ino laughed.

"Yeah, maybe that Temari can do it, eh?"

"Or Naruto. I heard he's out. Been since that Sasuke kiss ten years ago!" Ino laughed again, obviously amusing herself.

"Ino. I am not gay. And Naruto isn't either, you know that." Shikamaru drawled, ticked off. "Let's go Kamina."

Kamina snorted. "Fuck right I'm leaving. God, Shika, you need to chill the fuck out. Let's get a drink. Kankuro's here tonight, too; which means there will be killer music!"

"Whatever…" Shikamaru sighed, following the purple-haired girl to the mixer.

* * *

(Several Hours Later)

"F-f-fuck yeah, Kiba! You s-sure can dance!" Kamina laughed, hiccupping a bit as Kiba grinded onto her.

"Only when I'm with a s-sexy chick l-like you, Kamina-Chaaaan." He grinned.

Kamina through her head back and laughed. "Since you're s-soooo good at dancing, I b-bet you are _fantastic _in b-bed!" She purred.

"Y-You have no idea, b-babe!" He licked his lips.

"Okay. That's enough. Let's go. Kamina…come on." Shikamaru interrupted, grabbing Kamina's wrist and pulling her along.

"Shika! I'm h-hanging out with K-Kiba! Wait y-your turn!" She glared, snapping her wrist back and placing it on Kiba's chest.

"Y-Yeah, Nara. Go find S-Sakura or something." The Inuzuka glared.

"Kiba. Piss off. Kamina, _now."_Shikamaru forced, pulling the drunk girl behind him.

"Sh-Shikamaru! D-Don't think I'm e…ever gonna talk t-to you after t-this!" She slurred, losing concentration to pull away from him.

* * *

"Shikamaru. Where are you taking me?!" Kamina complained, only slightly slurring her words. She recovers fast.

"There's a storm coming, we're going to your apartment and I'll stay on the couch so I can make sure you don't do anything reckless…" Shikamaru glared at nothing in particular. He hated it when she was like this.

She giggled. "Aww~! Does my little Shika-Kun like like likkkeee mee!?" Kamina cooed.

"I care for you and you are younger and less responsible than me. I have to do this." The boy said, blushing a bit.

"Mhmm, sure sure. Ohh, look! There's my place!" She smiled, running ahead of him, stumbling a bit, of course. Shikamaru sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Shikamaru was not one to deal with impatient, annoying, drunk estrogen-filled teenage girls. For the past twenty minutes, Shikamaru was rushing everywhere to meet her demands…otherwise she'd force herself to "slit open my wrists so deep that you can fit Mariana's Trench inside of it and still have room to host the Olympics" as she put it.

"Shika-Kun~! Come help me! I can't get this off!" She called once again. He groaned and walked up the stairs and into her bathroom.

"What is it, Kamina?" He stopped abruptly when he saw that she was in her bra and underwear, all ninja gear thrown in random places. She was trying to undo her bra.

"I can't get this damn thing off!"

"Wha-What…are you _doing?!"_ He stammered, a bright red blush covering his cheeks.

"I…I need to --Agh!-- take a bath! G-Get it off, Sh-Shikaaa!" She cried, turning to him. She noticed his blush and smiled. "Shika-Kun? Do you like this? Do you like…me? Do you…want me?" She started walking towards him. "'Cause I…I want _you."_She placed her hands behind his neck and backed him into the door, which caused it to lock and shut.

"Do I turn you on...? Do I get you hot and bothered, Shika? Do you want to have s-sex with me? Do you want to fuck me, huh, Shikamaru?" She smirked, rubbing her groin against his now-growing erection. She was about to continue her taunting when he brought his head down and smashed his lips to hers.

She moaned into the kiss and started undoing his pants' buttons. Shikamaru broke the kiss when she grabbed his erection and moaned. "K…Kamina…w-we shouldn't, oh god…be doing t-THIS!" He almost shouted when she took him in her mouth. "Holy…shiiiit." He moaned, grabbing her head to help her get a steady pace.

She smiled and skimmed her teeth down the side of his shaft, then hummed, to create oh-so wonderful vibrations. Shikamaru's breath hitched as he felt an oncoming orgasm. He quickly pulled her away from him and kissed her hard on her lips. "I swear…you will be the death of me, Kamina."

The next thing she knew was that they were both naked and she was propped against the door, legs wrapped around his waist. "Eager Beaver!" She exclaimed, giggling. He groaned when his tip brushed her folds, making her breathing stop.

"Breath." She did so. "Are you sure you want this?" She glared at him.

"I wouldn't have gone down on you if I weren't sure, Shikamaru!"

He stared her deep in her lust-filled eyes and nodded. "Relax…" He whispered, keeping eye contact as he slowly pushed in. Her eyes widened and she whimpered when he reached her hymen.

"I'm sorry…" He said, before bucking his hips and breaking through easily. She gasped in pain and cried out. "Bite my shoulder if you need to." She nodded and reached over, biting his shoulder harshly.

Tears leaked out of her eyes and Shikamaru had a pained face. Slowly, he started moving, giving slow, gentle thrusts while Kamina got used to him. Shikamaru struggled to keep a moan in, to which it came out as a strangled groan.

"I love you Kamina." He whispered, kissing her tilted head, and started a faster pace. Kamina moaned but didn't reply. Shikamaru took this as a signal to go, and started thrusting harder and faster. Kamina cried out, bringing Shikamaru's lips to hers and moving them in a frenzied pace.

Shikamaru hit a certain spot, causing Kamina to clench her walls and shout out. Both moaned at the feeling. "Oh God…Shika…please…more…" She panted. He obliged and hit the same spot repeatedly.

By the time he reached down to rub her clit, she was calling out his name every other thrust. Both teenagers felt their climaxes building and Kamina started kissing Shikamaru's neck, giving small hickeys in the most pleasurable places.

She leaned back and rested her head on the door, while he laid his on her shoulder, giving a low growl. "Please…Please. Please! Please, Oh, Shikamaru!" She cried out, reaching 'Nirvana'. Shikamaru moaned her name, giving a few more thrusts before he reached his on orgasm. The two slid down the door and onto the floor, completely spent. "I love you Shika…"


End file.
